Strange Boys
by Ronin Setora
Summary: A one-piece on the month after Heero blew up Wing Gundam


Strange Boys  
Hitokiri Saizen Tamoru  
[ronin setora]  
  
------------------------------------  
  
a/n: This is a one piece during the month after Heero blew-up Wing   
Gundam. It was said in the manga that he slept all this time but I say   
he woke in three weeks. The title comes from Catherine's comment   
when... ::fades into fanfic::  
  
The cute young lady that Trowa could think no more of than as sister   
walks slowly toward the cold balcony where the two boys leaned on the   
railing, trying her hardest to not spill the cocoa she worked so hard   
to perfect. At her footstep at a three yard range, the boy with the   
shorter brown hair spins, his arms coming to a defensive position,   
causing her to smile lightly. The other pilot, of the Gundam Heavyarms,   
unit 03 to the OZ soldiers, turn also, much slower with many fewer   
hostile thoughts, placing his left hand on the unbandaged right   
shoulder of his tense ally. When Heero tilts his head backward and   
looks into the silent green eyes that were Trowa, he could almost see   
the words inside them,  
"If you're gonna be here, you've gotta chill-"  
The teenage Barton then verbally finishes the thought,  
"Because we are not the enemy."  
Even had Heero been humiliated, he showed nothing more than an angry   
glare his blue eyes to the sea-green eyes of Trowa. In that glare,   
every insult that had ever been thrown went from the suicidal-but-  
devoted Gundam pilot. Trowa turns his head, hiding his left eye behind   
his akward bangs, smirking at the anger of the boy full of mysteries.   
Catherine, seeing that the silent argument wa over, and won by Trowa no   
less, speaks up, feeling enough of the dreadful silence had passed even   
after the glares. As Heero drops his arms back to his sides, she   
speaks,  
"You boys are crazy." She fakes a shiver then a real one keeps it   
going,  
"It's cold tonight."  
A very light breeze lifts her brown curls as she offers the steaming   
cups to the silent soldiers. Heero does nothing as Trowa accepts both   
cups. He nods his head at her and speaks just loud enough to be heard,  
"Thanks. When is the next performance?"  
Catherine shakes as the wind grows stronger, knocking her curls about   
her face. She tries to smile and turns away,  
"Tomorrow night."  
He makes a light type of grunt deep in his throat and Catherine runs   
into the hotel the circus group had chosen to escape the blistering   
cold. Heero's bangs dance with the wind as he stares out at the   
mountains surrounding them on three sides. Trowa hands him the mug and   
the two drink the warm liquid in silence, allowing it to reheat their   
chilled bodies.  
"Huh?"  
Heero's eyes grow wide, then narrow as he pushes the limits of his   
vision, searching again for the steady light in the darkness that   
envelopes the land miles around him.  
"Aries," he says at just above a whisper.  
Trowa looks in the direction his fellow pilot was focused and sees the   
twin thrusters that defined the Aries mobile suit.  
"Of all times..."  
The young strategist pilot hops over the railing, leaving his cup with   
Heero, falling from the second floor balcony to a tightly drawn tarp   
covering a small pick-up, jumping then onto the back of a much larger   
truck, scrambling under the sheet to the amazing work of machinery   
beneath. Even in the darkness he could quickly find the hidden switch   
that opened the cockpit of his Gundam Heavyarms, slipping inside and   
activating the systems, running a three second check without even   
altering his breathing rate. Slowly the adrenaline rush of a mobile   
suit battle creeps into him as he sits his Gundam up in the huge bed of   
his transport, almost flawlessly operating the gatling-arm and   
targeting systems at once.  
"Well, OZ, here's one less Aries for you."  
He locks onto the slowly approaching mobile suit, his own still   
unnoticed on the dark winter night, waiting for the Aries to enter one-  
shot-kill range. Finally the suit comes near enough and Trowa unloads   
an eighth of a belt into the Aries head-mounted monitor, causing the   
circuitry to begin the chain explosions that would trash the entire   
suit and certainly rip the pilot to shreds amongst the shrapnel.  
The quiet killer that was Trowa Barton, breaths slowly and lightly as   
the rush and insanity that never showed itself to others drained from   
him. When he was certain his weapon had cooled and he was himself   
again, Trowa exited the cockpit, not even a bead of sweat on him. He   
looks up at Heero, an unreadable look upon his face, then walks into   
the hotel.  
*  
Back on the balcony, they continue sipping the now lukewarm hot   
chocolate.  
"When I fired, I thought of something you said."  
Heero looks out the corner of his eye at his comrade.  
"Death hurts like Hell."  
The two laugh audibly as Catherine looks down from her window, shaking   
her head, repeating the comment she had made almost a week before,  
"Strange boys."  
  
~ Owari ~  
a/n: I was bored at like... 9 pm and was readin my Gundam comics... you   
gettin me? R+R please.  
Ja!! 


End file.
